moonlight_adpfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpent's Mouth
The night was still young with the moon bathing in the sky as Celeste and Anabel began to walk from the forest leaving the burning body of a werewolf, they had just killed, behind them in the shadows. Translated in French. Celeste: So what’s next? Anabel: Well… after that… I could use a drink. Celeste: Oh… do you propose we go back to town and get some wine? Celebrate on this new partnership? Anabel: As Sweet as that sounds, no darling... a drink… I haven’t fed yet and all that fighting with that beast took a bit out of me. Celeste: ….oh. Anabel: Don’t worry I’m not going to drink your blood. No offense. I mean to do that it would be… unpleasant for me. Celeste: How? I mean blood is blood right? Anabel: Yes, but when a vampire shares their blood with another of their kind and vice versa it creates a blood bond. They’d be able to sense each other from where ever they are in the world. Any thoughts… emotions… pain… fear… bliss… you name it. And no offense… I would rather not have you in my thoughts for eternity. Plus you’re only half… so who knows what it would do to me… or you for that matter. Celeste: oh... Anabel: Blood bonding… is special… usually done when a vampire finds someone they want to spend eternity with… rather it’s a human they wish to make vampire or another vampire. Celeste: I see. So why didn’t you just feed off the werewolf? Anabel: I could’ve, but the taste is unnerving. Think of it as eating something too salty… it’s just… bitter. And sometimes can make us sick. Celeste: Oh… so you always feed off humans? Anabel: We prefer humans but there are survival tactics we take when a human isn’t in presence… Like rats… chickens… other small or large animals; a handy trick when trapped on a ship for months at a time. It does kill them unfortunately, they don’t have as much blood coursing through them as a human does. A necessary evil… but should be taken when surviving. Celeste: I’m not one to judge… trust me I’ve done my share of hunting animals… have to do what you can to survive… I guess. But why couldn’t you just live off animals and only animals? Anabel: Because that would be like a human not eating meat, it’s possible but it’s also essential to a proper diet. Yea you get what you need but one of the things you need in your diet is actual meat… not just vegetables and fruits. Celeste: I see your point. Anabel: Let’s get back to the city so- Distant howl fills the sound of the night as Anabel looks around cautiously. Anabel: Shit! Celeste: What?! Anabel: I was afraid of this… we got to get out of here now!!! MOVE! Anabel then vamp speeds off, Celeste begins to follow fast as she could; trailing behind her half way. As Celeste swoops, jumps and swings through the trees she begins to hear the distant cluttered panting, growling, and heavy running from a large number of creatures. As she swings from one tree to the next, she quickly looks to see what’s trailing her and Anabel. It happens so fast its almost as if she is looking in slow motion, to see a large pack of werewolves heading toward her and Anabel, on the ground. Celeste: FUCK!!! Celeste begins to move faster through the trees. “When I saw them coming down on us with great speed fear struck me. I had never been in a combat situation such as this before. Running from a squad of Ninjas or a platoon of soldiers is one thing…but a pack of werewolves are another. It was scary and highly unpleasant, but at the same time I liked it. The rush… the adrenaline it just pumped through my veins so much and so fast I forgot of my magical capabilities.” Celeste then mumbles to herself as she moves faster through the trees. Suddenly she has an idea and swings through touching a tree whispering an incantation. Celeste: Entrap these beasts. (Translated from Latin) Suddenly the roots and branches from the trees come to life to trap and ensnare the werewolves in the trees and on the ground, around their feet, wrist, head and jaws; leaving each unable to chase Anabel and Celeste. Celeste briefly sees them entangled out the corner of her eye as she continues to swing through the trees following Anabel. Meanwhile Anabel finds herself outside the forest with Celeste no where in sight. She looks nervously to see if her carriage is close and is then joined by Celeste who lands in front of her sight, very gracefully. Celeste: Why’d you stop?! Anabel: The carriage, it’s late! It was suppose to be sitting here after an hour! Celeste: Well let’s not stay here wait- AHHHH!!!! Anabel: DAMN IT!! Celeste is grabbed by a loose wolf, who escaped Celeste trap, at the neck. Blood gushes from the wound as the wolf picks her up off her feet and thrust her into the air, left to right like a rag doll. Anabel tries to intervene by fighting the wolf getting it to drop Celeste which doesn’t work until she uses her vampire speed and her own combat skills to jump on top of the beast and stab it in its eye. Blinding it. This makes the wolf panic frenzy running back into the woods in pain, stumbling and crashing into the trees in front of it. Celeste screams in pain, falling to the ground, as Anabel leans over her tending to her wound. Celeste: AHHH!!! Shit shit shit shit! Anabel: Fuck! Let me look! Celeste: It.. it .. it… it shhhhould’ve healed… by now!!! W.. ww..wwhy isn’t it healing!? Anabel: A werewolf bite can’t heal on its own! Even if you are one of us… Celeste: WW..What?! Anabel: You need… I mean, only way is… shit… don’t move! Anabel takes her right gauntlet and pulls her sleeve up. She then opens her mouth, revealing her vampire fangs, and bites into her wrist. Anabel: Drink! Celeste: What?! Anabel: Hurry before the wound closes! Celeste: I thought you said- ! Anabel: I know what I said, trust me! Celeste hesitates at first then lifts her head up a little to drink from the open wound taking in Anabel’s blood. Anabel grunts in slight pain as Celeste drinks from her wrist. She then pulls away, stumbling back to the falling on it, and her wound begins to heal instantly. Seconds later, panting and gasping, Celeste wolf bite heals in seconds leaving only splattered blood on the ground, skin and clothing. Celeste sits up and feels for the wound opening. Celeste: It’s… it’s gone. Anabel: (panting in relief) Yea… should be… wasn’t sure it would work though. Anabel begins to chuckle then Celeste follows her, chuckling together. Anabel: We need to find shade… No idea when that idiot will get here. Celeste: I’ll scout a head, try to get him here sooner. You stay here. Anabel: No. We still have a few hours for the moon to pass. If they return and take you, I won’t be able to help you if bit again. And if dawn comes before the carriage gets here you won’t be able to help me. Celeste: Then I will stay here then. Both begin get up from the ground. Anabel: Funny… there was a pack behind us… yet somehow only one caught up with us of the pack… and I can’t even here them anymore which means they retreated into the woods. Celeste: I’d call it luck… not funny. Anabel: Yea… luck. (saying as she looks into the shadows of the woods) Hours begin to pass as the night begins to turn to day as Anabel, whom has lost patience, and Celeste are soon joined by the carriage. Translated in French. Anabel: Why the hell are you so late?! I said an hour!! Driver: Pardon me Mistress but there was an inspection back at in town which called my delay. Anabel: That’s no (looks at the sun coming up) I’ll deal with you later, let’s go. The two enter the carriage, shrouded from the rays of the sun which starts to peak through the clouds of the morning sky, and begin to head back to Mondragon Manor. The two are covered in blood and sit quietly as Anabel begins to fall asleep, tired from her night. Celeste: So have you ever made any one? Anabel: Pardon? (saying as she opens her eyes slightly) Celeste: Have you ever made a person into a vampire? Anabel: No… to do so would be like having a child… I’m still too young… I want to enjoy the fruits of my immortality first… plus I’m quite selfish… I won’t deny that, so taking care of a new blood is just… too much for me right now. Celeste: I’m not sure I understand. Anabel: To make a human means giving them everything in your world. Becoming their teacher… their father… mother… lover… their family… hell their everything. Celeste: Sounds like a huge commitment. Anabel: It is. (closing her eyes again) Celeste: What about the blood bond thing… will I be able to feel you… and you me? Anabel: Blood bonding is complex… to do that you become one... in sync… connected. Celeste: So does that mean…? Anabel: (opening her eyes) No. See for a blood bond to occur I have to drink your blood and you have to drink mine simultaneously… sort of like rivers feeding into a sea and back into the rivers. (closing her eyes) Celeste: Oh… I see. Opening her eyes slightly. Anabel: You sound disappointed. Celeste: No… just… how did you know it would work? You know... the blood healing the wound? Anabel: I took a gamble. I knew it had half a chance of working with you being half vampire and half human. Celeste: What happens if a human drinks vampire blood? Anabel: If they are dying or have lost a lot of blood, it will bring them back as one of us. Other than that it creates a type of… high… like the opium. (chuckles) Sort of. It can also cure them of any wound nonfatal. Celeste: And if a vampire drinks vampire blood? Anabel: Same thing as if we drink regular blood… heals are wounds… nourishes us some but not completely. Celeste: Oh… So if I had not been half vampire it would have killed me? Anabel: Yes… See with a human a werewolf bite like that would kill you and just bring you back as wendigo. Which we both know is a bad thing right? Celeste: Yea… bad thing indeed. Anabel: Mhm, and with as deep as the wound was you should’ve been dead in minutes. You being half vampire slowed down the process; so I figured… you know… vampire blood.. Celeste: I see. Anabel: … you are definitely one of us… more so than I thought… Celeste: … (tries to look out the window of the carriage) Anabel: So did you still want me to compel your great night away? (saying as she closes her eyes) Celeste: Um… I guess I mean… Celeste then looks over to Anabel to find her asleep. Celeste: I guess not… “At that moment so much had happened in the last couple days I didn’t want the memories to go. It felt like I would be lying to myself and to my love, when I saw her again, had I gotten rid of them. Memories or not the act still took place, and I just couldn’t be untruthful when the time came. It was one of the first lessons Gin taught. I would face whatever reaction there was to come.” The carriage arrives at Mondragon Manor after traveling for a couple hours. Servants meet the carriage outside with a blanket to cover Anabel up and help her inside. Anabel turns to the driver. Anabel: I want to see you come night fall! You, (pointing at another servant) Show our guest to one of the guest rooms… a nice one. And… clean her up. (saying as she walks into the manor covered with the assistance of two servants) A young blond servant helps Celeste find a guest room. The wooden double doors are open, by the servant who gestures Celeste, to large medieval bedroom. A large clear window sits at the end of the bedroom, opposite side of the bed. The queen size bed is covered with white silk sheets. The bed frame and head board is trimmed in oak and gold. The floor and walls are made of black and grey marbled stone. Unlit lanterns are scattered across the room letting the sunlight poor through the window. Celeste then heads to the window to look at her view after admiring the luxury of her bed room. The young servant grabs a bowl from a oak dresser, which as a mirror above it, and a towel. Servant: I will fetch some water, so that you may clean up mistress. Celeste continues to look through the window. She then begins to undress her self. Naked she walks over to the mirror and looks at her bare neck, seeing no sign of the wound other than splattered dried blood. The servant then enter with a bowl of water with a towel and gives it to Celeste who takes it as the servant leaves with her tattered and bloody clothing. Celeste then towels her self off to wash what blood remained away. When she is done she passes out nude before a servant could bring her night clothing. “As the day moved forward I slept harder than I had ever slept before. I’m not sure if it was the adrenaline from the battle, a post effect of the opium from the previous night, or a lack of food because I had not eaten in hours. I’m not sure. It brought fulfilling dreams which relaxed my mind and my inner inhibitions. I dreamed of her… touching me… holding me… kissing me… making love to me. It felt so real as if I was actually with her, in her presence… in her bed. It didn’t feel like a dream… and if it was I didn’t want to wake up at all.” As Celeste slept into the night, she grew unaware of the reality of her dream. The dream proved to be so erotic that she was actually pleasing her self while asleep. Getting more into the bliss of the dream she began to moan and groan louder and louder. So loud she is catches the attention and rudely interrupted by Anabel with laughter. Celeste wakes suddenly from her dream with shock and embarrassment covering herself with a blanket as she sees Anabel on the side of her bed in a purple evening gown and robe. Anabel: (chuckling) So sorry to interrupt. Believe me if I knew you were so into it I would have left you be… or at least given you a hand (saying in a flirting manner). Celeste: Wha.. what are you doing in here? Are you always going to be near watching and waiting for me to wake up after I sleep? Anabel: Well this is a room in my house and you are a guest here in MY home, so I don’t really have limits to where I go or… what I do (saying with a smile). Celeste: Apologies… It’s just… I’ve never been this way before. So forceful… so aroused… I usually have better control. Anabel: It’s the blood darling. (saying with a pleasant look on her face) Celeste: The blood? Anabel: Remember… vampire blood creates an intoxicating feeling in humans… Celeste: A kind of high… Anabel: Key phrase being sort of… Celeste: Sort of? Anabel sits on the bed with Celeste. Anabel: Well first of all you’re senses are going to be heighten a lot more than normal. You might see increased strength in yourself… might find your attitude more aggressive and you definitely will find yourself more aroused than usual… as you just found out. Celeste: What about dreams? Anabel: Yes.. dreams will most surely take place as well. It heightens your desires… which is all dreams are. “Far as she knew. She had not seen the future in her dreams before as I had. They had been less frequent now but every time I fell asleep I was scared what dreams would be premonitions and what was real… it was not easy to tell them apart. Had this recent dream been that of the future… or a desire. I didn’t know.” Celeste: … Anabel: Don’t worry it. It will pass soon enough, faster if you have some sex. Celeste: Um… Anabel looks at Celeste curiously then smiles. Anabel: Are you… nevermind that now. Tonight more business. Get dressed. I had my servants bring you some of my clothes until we can get you your own. Celeste: Oh… I couldn’t… Anabel: Its alright. Trust me I have tons, not to mention if I want to I can always go get more. You live for a few centuries, you’d know this. (looks in Celeste huge closet and out a blue night gown) This will do for now. Anabel hands the gown to Celeste, still in bed. Celeste: Going out again? Anabel: For now we are staying in… if you’re going to be working for… I mean with me, we have to bring you up to speed. Celeste: Oh. Anabel: Put that on and meet me in the main hall. (saying as she leaves the room) Celeste puts her evening gown on and heads down to the main hall to meet Anabel. She then follows her into a long corridor and enters a room with large metal doors. In it is a huge table with a map of the world on it unraveled across it. Another map sits on the wall behind the table, much bigger than on the table. Several chairs are empty and pulled up to the square table while several others lay scattered in the room. The floor is checker patterned black and white with a large bookcase area above a set of stairs splitting the room into two. Chalkboard sits at one end of the room with various scripture writing in a unknown language while a huge glass stained window sits opposite on the other side. Lanterns are lit and some candles through the room to give it light. Translated in French. Celeste: What is this place? Anabel: This is the war room. Where we conduct most business and affairs… even- Celeste: Battle strategies. Anabel: Riiiight. Sorry, for a second there I forgot you were a soldier for the French army. Anyway, you probably find some of your time spent here as you- Translated from Vampyric. Distant Voice: FUCK ME! AGAIN?!?! The loud voice startles Celeste as she and Anabel look up toward the deck above them. Anabel: Sadie!!! Mind your manners, we have a guest. A tall and curvy woman looks over the banister to look down at Celeste and Anabel with great annoyance in her face. She wears a battle suit similar to the one Anabel and Celeste wore the night before, only her corset is lined with spikes, and her suit leather and black. She wears a silver metal choker. She also has silver shin guards on her boots with silver gauntlets to match. Her hair is long, dark brown and straight past her breast. Her vampire eyes are sky blue, and skin a tan-ish but pale like Anabel. Sadie: Who the hell is that? Celeste looks confused as the two speak to each other. Anabel: Celeste, you know the dhampir I hired to assist in our problem? Sadie’s expression on her face changes as she begins to talk and descend the stairs. Sadie: Ooooh! That guest? Sadie gets to the bottom of the stairs fast using her vampire speed and gestures to Celeste. Sadie: Please to meet you I am Sadie, vampire and warrior. Translated in English. Celeste: I’m sorry, I don’t know your language. Anabel: You mean you don’t understand her? Celeste: No… am… am I suppose to? Anabel: Well I guess not… it’s vampyric. It’s spoken by vampires of all ages… one has to learn it after being born or made but can usually understand it when it’s spoken to them. You being half human and all… well I guess we are learning more and more. Anyway this is my sister, Sadie. Celeste: Oh sister? I didn’t know. I mean I’ve been here for a couple days and haven’t seen you or heard of you until now… I mean Anabel said she had family… Sadie: It’s alright, you have to excuse my sister. Sometimes, she’s the one without manners.(saying as she looks at Anabel) Anabel gives an annoyed look. Anabel: Sadie spends a lot of time here in the war room. I guess its good you all meet now just in case you both run into each other… you know… avoiding future conflict. Celeste: You speak English? Sadie: Indeed, it’s one of my many languages… Anabel: We all speak more than one language dear, it’s another added bonus to being immortal. (saying with a smile) Celeste: Oh, I see… so are you older or younger Sadie? Anabel: She’s older (chuckles) Sadie: I’m not sure what’s so funny little sister as we both know with age comes knowledge and power. Anabel: Right… Sadie: I’m 304… exactly 10 years older than my sister here. Anabel: And I really needed my age publicized, thanks for that. (said with sarcasm) Sadie: You’re too touchy and girly when it comes to that shit Ana. Get over it and find pride in your age. You know what dad says “A vampire isn’t defined by their age but their power and skill.” (saying as she moves to the map on the table and looks at it hard) Anabel: (sarcastically) So what’s on today’s agenda sis? Sadie: Same shit, new day. Lost another shipment along the same route. FUCK! This will definitely set us back a month. Anabel: (whispering) Remember when I said my family had other pressing matters at hand and didn’t have time to hunt, fight and kill werewolves? Celeste: (whispering) Yes? Anabel: (whispering) Well Sadie is in charge of all our overseas shipments. Art, tobacco, opium, exotic food, weapons anything that brings profit she runs it all. But every once in a while a ship goes missing and- Sadie: It pisses me the fuck off, hi, can you not stand there and act like I don’t hear everything you’re saying?! Anabel: Damn, you’d think it was the seventh cycle. What hubby coming up short in the sex department big sis? Sadie’s eyes glow blue and she vamp speeds to Anabel to the wall behind her, holding her by the neck, fangs showing in anger. Anabel snarls back showing her fangs grasping at her sisters grip around her neck. Anabel: Going to kick my ass in front of company? Now who’s the one with poor manners? Celeste then steps in. Celeste: Hey… um… I know a bit about shipping routes… I mean I’ve had my share of voyages at sea… I might be able to help. Looking at each other in the eyes, Sadie puts Anabel down as she turns her attention over to Celeste. Celeste: N.. now… what’s the route you all are taking to import and export your shipments. (saying as she walks over to the map on the table) Sadie comes over to Celeste left side and points on the map. Sadie: When exporting we go here to here… importing is slightly different. Usually here to… but my crews have encountered storms that throw them off route slightly going this way or sometimes this way. Only ones to come back usually are the ones who jump ship when the storm is active… the rest along with the ship are never heard from again… this keeps up and we will have to forgo all shipping routes. (walking away from the map) If that happens… a portion of our income goes with it. (folding her arms as she looks out the window at the view of the land in front of her) Celeste continues to look at the map. “The route was more than familiar to me. And the storm… very familiar. It was the same storm that sucked me into the other realm… where I was beaten and raped by demonic pirates on entry… but also where I found my beloved. It was the worse thing and best thing to happen to me. At the time I kind of knew my choices would lead me here… a direct way back to her. But I gave my word to Anabel to help her with these monsters… I was bound by it until my time was right. The point of origin of the ships vanishing to and from the west all seemed to be with in a mile radius of three islands… that was the pin point.” (three islands meaning the Bermuda triangle) Celeste looking at the map. Celeste: Hmm… Sadie and Anabel walk over to Celeste on both sides. Anabel: What hmm? Celeste: I was on a ship once that encountered a storm… the captain was able to sail out of it by taking a different path.. (point at the map) he went here than here… than here. Anabel: But that takes the ship off course completely. Sadie: But back on again. Celeste: Exactly… I mean you will add a few days to your route but all in all your shipment will come and go without problem… just an idea. Sadie: How many days? Celeste: Two… maybe three if you sail consistently through the route with no stops. Sadie: Interesting. Anabel: No, to do that will put us behind schedule of product and our dates to produce it- Sadie: Not if we quicken production and ship out after dispersing rather than a 3 week break in between shipments. Anabel: And the crew will go for this? Sadie: Adding on to their pay, increasing the product price… yea I think everything could balance out. Sadie: Stick to what you know sis… (Translated from Vampyric) Doors open and Inkil step in. Translated in French. Inkil: Madame Mondragon, You summoned me? Sadie: INKIL… my good man. How have you been? Inkil: Well as I could be mistress. Sadie: Did I summon you? Translated in Vampyric. Anabel: I did… I figured Celeste needed a full lay over of our armory if she’s going to be “working” with us. Sadie: Oh I see. Translated in French. Sadie: Inkil, take her to the armory. Lay the actual FULL tour on her, my sister will join you in a minute. Inkil: Yes mistress. Celeste then leaves with Inkil and glances back at Anabel and Celeste as she leaves. Anabel: Be with you in few minutes darling. Anabel then turns to Sadie. Translated in Vampyric. Sadie: Are you sure what you are doing is wise? I mean trusting that half breed to hunt and kill those beast for us… can we trust her? Anabel: Trust her? Hell no… but she’s trusting in us… that’s all we need. You should trust in me more. Sadie: We’re family and I love you… but I see holes in your plan you are too arrogant to see. Your plan with the driver showing up late last night may have worked but this- Anabel: This plan is flawless… get her to hunt the werewolves for us. Meanwhile you focus on your big project and business… I’ll focus on mine… we both win. Sadie: I have to admit. Compelling the driver to drive back in town and claim the carriage was inspected worked… Anabel: Yes… but also almost back fired… I’m still curious how the pack eluded us. Sadie: Lets thank the elders they did… one full blood vampire can take on a small pack of three wolves… any more is a death sentence. Anabel: Yes, I don’t buy her “luck” excuse… Both walk over to map and look at it. Sadie: Can’t believe she showed us a better route for the shipments. With this we will be able to keep up with dispersing the product on schedule. Anabel: Have to love dhampirs… being half human, full of emotion and not knowing their history… helps shift their trust in our favor. Sadie: Guess it is a good thing they weren’t totally exterminated. Anabel: Mhm… Sadie: What more from your little project? Is the little half witch on schedule? Anabel: Completely… just days from a solution. Sadie: Excellent… and mom.. dad… they know nothing of what we are doing? Anabel: Away on business? How can they? As long as everything is in the works and done before they get back we are in the clear. (Turning to the window and looking out of it close) Sadie: Perfect. (Turning to the window and out the window close) What if she fails with the wolves? Anabel: … She kills the wolves or they kill her… either way our parents… and the elders will be pleased. We can’t really lose.